Toons
"Toon", a abbreviation of a "cartoon" (an on-real, animated or cartoon creature or character). All Toons come from another dimension known as the “Tooniverse,” and the only way into it from the real world is Toontown, an animated metropolis adjacent to Los Angeles where most Toons live. All Toons were once put in danger when Judge Doom (a crazy Toon disguised as a real human) planned on destroying Toontown (by using Dip) for commercial trade and a proposed freeway. All Toons were almost completely wiped out until Doom’s plans were stopped by Eddie Valiant, along with Jessica and Roger Rabbit. Most Toons tend to have exaggerated, usually anthropomorphic, appearances based on some real animal or object. Toons could be humans, realistic humans, anthropomorphic animals, realistic animals, robots, objects, anthromorphic objects, extraterrestrial creatures, mythical beings, and other unidentified, newly imagined creatures, monsters, or abstract, surreal characters, often having grossly caricatured appearances, odd physical features (e.g., four fingered hands, floating eyes and eyebrows, etc.) or extreamly realistic appearances. Almost all Toons (depending on their personality) have a innate sense of comedic or dramatic timing. Most Toons also have (also depending on their personality) an intense focus on a single-minded goal, such as hunting, catching prey, having selfish needs, being hungry, or capturing the object of one's romantic feelings; generally with comedic or dramatic results. Most Toons (mostly because of them being from another universe) also possessed amusing abilities that contradict laws of physics in the real world, usually disregarding the physical laws that govern the real universe when traveling inside the real world (and a reciprocal disregard of those laws for them). Toons could also accomplish feats and possessed powers which were impossible for anything or anyone in the real world to imitate or do. All Toons are also almost completely immune and nearly indestructible to any serious injury (e.g., being crushed, shot, decapitated, frozen or burned, stretched, etc.). This is especially seen in Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and SpongeBob SquarePants. Toons, however, used these unique abilities to entertain Humans in the real world. The only way to actually permanently kill a Toon is to dip it in “Dip”, because the chemicals that make up Dip are paint thinners (though Eddie Valiant defeated Doom’s weasels by making them laugh to death). However, Dave is half Seijuujin (Star Beast Man) and he along with half-Seijuujin born are immune to dip. Also, Brandon and Cameron's human sides are so strong that the dip has absolutely no affect on them whatsoever. Some Toons also had the ability to produce certain things to show feelings and emotions (e.g., hearts floating over heads when in love, explosions in eye pupils and/or steam shooting out of ears when angry, stars or birds orbiting heads after spinning around and/or getting smashed, ect.). Comic strips are produced by photographing Toon characters. Comic book Toon characters spoke in word balloons which appeared above their heads whenever they talked. Toons also never aged. Many theatrical shorts and comic strips often feature characters in both present day and moments of history, and in both examples they don't appear to have ages. In comics or movies, when certain animated characters appear to age according to timeing, are really different version variations of the characters playing the part of the character in the film. MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Toons *Brandon The Hedgehog *Ryotaro Hagane *Kyoya Shiba *Takashi Kuso *Mei Shido *Miyoko Amano *Whiteslash The Wolf *Leo Bradley *Michael Bradley *Mira the Wolf *Bernie the Steam Engine *Tracy the Tank Engine *Willie the Whistle Category:Characters Category:Cameos in Super Hero Wars Category:Cats Category:Clones Category:Copies Category:Criminals Category:Colorangers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters voiced by TheCameronInc Category:Characters voiced by Legoland1085 Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:Other Series Characters Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Characters Category:Da Liters Characters Category:Dave Felis Characters Category:TheCameronInc Series Characters Category:Toons Category:Tokusouldiers Category:Team C.A.T. Category:Transformrangers Category:Team C.A.M.S. Category:Tokusou-Wings Category:Neo-Tokusouldiers Category:Non-Sentai Groups Category:Non-Sentai Category:Non-E.V.I.L.E. Category:Protagonists Category:Other Sentai Category:Main Villains Category:Metal Hero-like Groups Category:Moles Category:Monsters Category:Mission Managers Category:Masters of Toonjitsu Category:Kakuremen Category:Groups Category:Ghosts Category:Good guys gone Bad Category:Guns Category:D.A.W.G.G. Agents Category:Wolves Category:Weapons Category:Species Category:Seijuujin Category:Supporters Category:Star Bird Military School Students Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Hedgehogs Category:Enemies Category:E.V.I.L.E. Category:Evil Toons Category:Echidnas Category:Equestrians Category:Robots Category:Rabbits Category:Racoons Category:Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Demons Category:Bistorangers Category:Birds Category:Transformrangers Category:JetRangers Category:Wolves Category:Weapons Category:Demons Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Artificial Life-forms Category:Jokers